beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Emiliano Zapata
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emiliano_Zapata "Emiliano Zapata Salazar (Spanish pronunciation: [emiˈljano saˈpata]; 8 August 1879 – 10 April 1919) was a leading figure in the Mexican Revolution, the main leader of the peasant revolution in the state of Morelos, and the inspiration of the agrarian movement called Zapatismo. Zapata was born in the rural village of Anenecuilco in Morelos State, where peasant communities were under increasing pressure from the small landowning class who monopolized land and water resources for sugar cane production with the support of dictator Porfirio Díaz. Zapata early on participated in political movements against Diaz and the landowning hacendados, and when the Revolution broke out in 1910 he was positioned as a central leader of the peasant revolt in Morelos." Background https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emiliano_Zapata#Early_years_before_the_Revolution "Zapata's family were Mexicans of Nahua and Spanish ancestry, that is mestizos." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emiliano_Zapata#Death "In mid-March 1919, Gen. Pablo González ordered his subordinate Col. Jesús Guajardo to commence operations against the Zapatistas in the mountains around Huautla. But when González later discovered Guajardo carousing in a cantina, he had him arrested, and a public scandal ensued. On March 21, Zapata attempted to smuggle in a note to Guajardo, inviting him to switch sides. The note, however, never reached Guajardo but instead wound up on González’s desk. González devised a plan to use this note to his advantage. ... On April 10, 1919, Guajardo invited Zapata to a meeting, intimating that he intended to defect to the revolutionaries.[16] However, when Zapata arrived at the Hacienda de San Juan, in Chinameca, Ayala municipality, Guajardo's men riddled him with bullets." https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/268759-prefiero-morir-de-pie-que-vivir-siempre-arrodillado "“¡Prefiero morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado!”" (I'd rather die on my feet, than live on my knees!) Astrology Zapata was born on August 8, 1879 at 4:00 AM in Anenecuilco, Mexico|Astrotheme://Emiliano Zapata>. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Leo sun (H1), Aries moon (H10) and Cancer-rising. Within his Pluto in Taurus generation (H11), Zapata was born during the Year of the Rabbit (Earth) and with his lunar North Node in Capricorn (H7). As a Leo sun born during the Year of the Rabbit, Zapata is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Angora Rabbit': "Charming, friendly, and somewhat mysterious, this is a sign that others are intrigued by. Maybe it’s because members of this sign can be hard to figure out. In truth, Angora Rabbits are a bit of a contradiction. They have big personalities, strong leadership qualities, and an undying drive for success, but at the same time they tend to come across as reserved, delicate, and sensitive. They hate conflict but they won’t back down if they believe in something. They are most powerful when balanced but often put themselves through long stretches of unbalanced behavior. Make no mistake about them - Angora Rabbits want what they want, and they will get it one way or another. Rather than being forceful or aggressive, they are more likely to subtly charm their way to their goals. They have an uncanny ability to get others to listen to them and do things for them." Mars in Taurus (H10) conjunct Neptune in Taurus (H10) conjunct Chiron in Taurus (H10), Venus in Virgo (H3) quincunx Aries moon, Mercury in Virgo (H2) opposite Jupiter in Pisces (H8, Rx), Lilith in Taurus (H10), Ceres in Cancer (H12). Major Aspects Sun trine Saturn, Moon semisextile Pluto, (more soon) Numerology Life Path 1879/08/08 = 7+8+8 = 23 = Life Path 5 "The Life Path 5 suggests that you entered this plane with a highly progressive mindset, with the attitude and skills to make the world a better place. The key word for your Life Path is freedom. In the pursuit of freedom, you are naturally versatile, adventurous, and advanced in your thinking. You are one of those people who is always striving to find answers to the many questions that life poses. The byword for the positive Life Path 5 is constant change and improvement. You want to be totally unrestrained, as this is the number most often associated with the productive use of freedom." Of this page numpage = 2075 = Life Path 5 References Category:Revolutionaries Category:Activists Category:Working Class Category:Central America Category:Mexico Category:Modern History Category:August Category:Sun in Leo Category:Moon in Aries Category:Sun in H1 Category:Moon in H10 Category:Cancer-rising Category:Pluto in Taurus Category:Pluto in H11 Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Earth-Rabbit Category:NN in Capricorn Category:NN in H7 Category:Leo-Rabbit Category:Leo-Aries Category:Cancer+Leo Category:Cancer/Aries Category:Mars in Taurus Category:Mars in H10 Category:Mars-Neptune Category:Neptune in Taurus Category:Neptune in H10 Category:Chiron-Neptune Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Chiron in H10 Category:Venus in Virgo Category:Venus in H3 Category:Quincunx Category:Moon-Venus Category:Mercury in Virgo Category:Mercury in H2 Category:Mercury-Jupiter Category:Jupiter in Pisces Category:Jupiter in H8 Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Lilith in Taurus Category:Lilith in H10 Category:Ceres in Cancer Category:Ceres in H12 Category:Sun-Saturn Category:Moon-Pluto Category:Semi-sextile